Guardian of Old
by MyRoomPro
Summary: The first Guardian of Sol has chosen his successor. How will said successor's father handle this change, and all of his plans of an easy life? How will this effect the future that Sailor Pluto has fought to secure? Who knows, the only thing known to Ranma is that he now is in charge of his own life, and no one is going to take that from him.


I do not own either Ranma ½, Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank their respected creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, something new for you.

Yes Serenity's Rise is still going, right now Kytzune - (MyRoomPro Proof Reader and Author) is working on chapter 8 and it is larger then the rest so far. So do worry the fic isn't dead or on hold.

In this story Ranma is given a gift that will grant him his freedom for the life that he would have had. Only he must us it to aid mankind.

POWER TO THE READERS!

* * *

A heavy battle damage Ranma cradled his beloved Akane close as she laid lifeless in his arms, the spring failed to being her back to life. With a yell to the heavens Ranma poured all his dispersion and despair. Tears flowed and he gazed upon her peaceful expression. _You stupid tomboy! wake up! I need to tell how I feel. I love..._ At that moment her eyes began to open. Ranma hugged her with all his might as she began to come around. He had won, the one he truly loved would be going home.

"Yes, this boy will do. His heart and soul were pure, and could do what was needed." A ghostly, yet godly man stated as he looked at the life of one Ranma Saotome. He saw that no matter how much life tried to bring the boy down he would always rise above it. With a peaceful smile he closed his eyes and began to glow brightly.

Ranma scanned the count pools that littered the valley floor of their destination. He looked to his father as they stood at the legendary training ground. "You know Pops, I don't see anything special about this place."

Genma frowned as he too look around. _Well, might as well get in some training._ At that moment a pot bellied man walked out of a hut.

"Oh sirs, welcome to legendary cursed training ground, Jusenkyo. No one use no more, over one hundred spring each with own tragedy." Genma then leapt to one of the polls while beckoning his son to fallow, which Ranma complied without hesitation. Nether of two listened as the guild tried to warn them as they engaged in combat, with a display of aerial superiority Ranma scored a blow that sent his father in to the pools bellow.

"You can't be done Pops!" he taunted the pooh his father fell into. With a blast of water a soaked, bald woman dressed in the same gi and his Pops emerged for the pool. "What the hell!" Screamed Ranma.

"I'm not done yet boy!" yelled the woman. Ranma looked to the guild completely freaked out now.

"Oh too bad you fall in spring of drown girl. Very tragic tale of a girl who drowned 1500 years ago. Now you a girl." Ranma noticed the attack at the last possible second and leaped over is now mother. he launch himself to a safe location on the banks of the pools. Genma fallowed pursuit launching another series of attacks.

"Yo Pops! Look! You have breasts!" Ranma stated while dodging his cursed fathers attacks. Ranma quickly noticed that his Pops attacks were faster than normal, but they were way off balance. Genma snorted at his sons comment, like he would fall for that, thou he did notice that something was way off. Ranma rolled his eyes seeing that his pops thought that he was just taunting him. So when is pops left a large gap in is defense the reach in and grabbed a hand full of breast. The sensations Genma felt form this froze him dead in his tracks.

"I wasn't lying pops, look, you're a chick now." Genma threw open is gi exposing her well ample breast to the world. Now seeing the female appendages hang from his body, Genma's brain did the most sensible thing, it locked up. Ranma on the other hand quickly turned from the now near nude woman while holding his nose preventing a nosebleed. The sound of a thud from behind drew his attention causing him to turning and see his now prone father. Ranma notice the guild walked up to his father with a steaming kettle, he gave him a questionable look as he poured a kettle on her. Seeing his father change sex right before is eyes truly boggled is mind. "Wow, what did you do?"

"Cold water changes you into your curse, hot water turn back." Ranma nodded to him while thanking his lucky stars he didn't fall into a spring. The guild lift his unconscious father on to his shoulders with ease as he gestured Ranma to fallow him. Ranma shook his head at what he just seen within the last few minutes.

As he began to fallow a snapping sound under his feet flared his danger senses to the max. With all of his might he tried to leap away from the threat, but the force of the jump caused the ground to give. Ranma let out a yelled as he fell through the ground into water. The guild turned to sound to see the younger man fall through what looked like a boarded up spring cover with dirt. A spring that he was totally unaware was there and unaccounted for.

* * *

"Where am I?" Ranma asked as he looked around noting that he was floating in a sea of nothingness. The first thing he noticed was the fact he was able to breathe. He was sure that he couldn't breathe water like a fish, after recalling his swim to China, so he counted out that he was in the spring he fell into.

"Actually you are Ranma." Ranma looked to the voice, but saw nothing.

"Who are you and where am I?!" Ranma yell out into the void. Ranma nearly screamed as a ghost of a man appeared in front of him.

"Calm yourself young one, I mean you no harm. In fact I wish to offer you a wonderful gift." Ranma narrowed his eyes at the ghost. From what he'd learned from past experience is that no gift came without a price. The ghost chuckled knowing full well what Ranma was thinking. "You are quite correct, there is a price for my gift, but I can unsure you it's quite worth it." Ranma folded his arms and adapted a sour look hearing the ghost confirmed his suspicions.

"Who and what are you?" Ranma figured it was best to get to know your opponent to aid in judging there intentions. The ghost nodded to him.

"Man name is Odin, I was Sol's first and greatest guardian." Ranma herd of the name before during his travels.

"Are the God Odin? The king of what was that place again?" Ranma stated as he racked his brain. Odin smiled at him

"Asgard?" Ranma snapped his figures when her herd the name. "No, there is no Asgard. The Norse mans religion and I have no affiliation, other than the name of cause." the puzzled look from Ranma stopped him. "Nothing alike." Ranma nodded to him now knowing what he meant.

"You see Ranma, I lived nearly thirty Thousand years before that religion was created, when man was still young. I was chosen to guard the Sol system form any and all that would harm it." Ranma raise his hand to stop Odin.

"What is the Sol system?" Odin chucked at the question, knowing the answer was simple but yet hard to grasp for one such as him.

"Sol is the name of our Solar System, and before you ask its the sun and all the planets that dwell within its control. That is Sol." Ranma dead panned the ghost.

"Know what a Solar System is, I just didn't know it had a name." Odin laughed, Ranma was smarter then he lead on. "Who granted you the position and why?" Odin really like this kid now, always trying to gain more knowledge to insure he has the edge.

"Chaos its self appointed me the position. During that time nearly all the planets or its moons had people living on it." The look Ranma gave him told him that he did believe him. "Whether you believe or not is not important. What is however, is that Sol needs a guardian to defend its people again. I cannot be, but I can choose a successor to my power. Will you Saotome Ranma be that person, the light within the darkness?" Odin asked him. Ranma stared at the ghost analyzing both what and how he said it. Seeing that this ghost was serious he had but one question.

"What was this price I must pay?" A grin form on Odin.

"You must give up being a Artist and become a Worrier. You must be able to take and preserve life. In away, Saotome Ranma the Martial Artist must die and become Saotome Ranma the Guardian." Ranma looked away from the ghost after hearing this. _Can I? Can I take a life?_ Ranma ponder as he listened to the spirit.

"I know this goes against all of your teachings and what you believe Ranma, but I've seen what you have, and what you would have been through. Trust me, being a warrior will not change the core of your soul, I have seen it." Ranma looked up at him with a questioning look. Seeing this Odin decided to give him a brief outline of all the key events that what would have happened to him if Odin hadn't guiding him to this spring.

When Odin finished his story Ranma was livid. _FIFTEEN PLUS FIANCEES! YOU ARE SO DEAD OLD MAN!_ Ranma looked to Odin and nodded, he would do it. He would defend the realm form those that would harm mankind. He also like the idea of taking back his life, plus he would ruin all his old man's plans.

"So be it, Ranma I bestow upon you my skills, my knowledge, and my power. All that I once was, will now be your will be." As he stated this he became more translucent and floated into Ranma. Seeing the ghost enter his body he began to flipped out. He did expect the ghost to mirage with him. At first he felt a tremendous rush of power wash over him as the two became one. Soon the memories upon memories of the guardian's eight thousand year life slammed his brain, he was truly thankful that no one could hear his yells. As thankful as he was about his isolation, he was more so when the pain eased. Now that the pain was gone he became aware that he was very cold and very wet. Quickly getting his bearings he went for the surface of the pool.

* * *

The Guard watched and waited for the young costumer to reemerge for the spring. He was curious to see what the out-come of this would be. He didn't have to wait long as the young man pulled himself out of the spring, completely unchanged by the spring.

"You is lucky young costumer, seems spring is uncured." Ranma looked up to the man caring his father to see him turn and walk off to the hut.

"Cursed no, blessed, yes." Ranma stated not loudly enough to be herd. After regaining his feet he went to join them. He was about to enter the hut when a large splash caught his attention. Looking back to the springs he saw a woman with short brown hair held in place with what looked like a yellow ribbon to him climbing out of the same spring his father fell into not long ago. The guard walked back out at that moment to see what happening.

"Wow, spring of young girl is getting many costumers today." The guard stated as he walked up to the girl. Ranma couldn't help but fallowed out of curiosity. He listened as the guard gave the girl the same spiel that his father got when he fell in.

Said girl did the same thing his father did when hearing the explanation, only this time Ranma was unaffected by the site of a near naked woman. Ranma did admit she was quite lovely, but know this was a man. Ranma was sure he'd met someone who dressed like this before. _I do hope this isn't who I think this is._

"Excuse me, but your name wouldn't be Ryoga would it?" Ranma asked the near hysterical girl. Said girl quickly looked to Ranma wide eyed. "I take that as a yes."

Ryoga stared up at the guy before him. _ How did he know my name?_ Ryoga couldn't remember meeting this person before. He might have ran it this person once while on his man hurt for Ranma Saotome .

Ranma let out a sigh, "Why are you fallowing me Ryoga? Look I know we didn't have the our little duel, but you didn't show up and I needed to go." Ryoga's eyes tripled in size. _THIS IS RANMA!_

"How?" was all Ryoga could ask. Ranma became confused by Ryoga's question.

"How what?" Ranma responded.

"You look so different. You look like you're at less twenty years old." Ranma was taken aback by his words.

"I do." Seeing Ryoga node to him he turned to the guard, "Why did you say anything?" Said guard did a double take hearing Ranma speak to him in perfect Mandarin.

"When we met I didn't get a good look at you, I just know that you didn't change form when you fell into the spring." Ranma nodded to the guard.

"Um, what are you too saying?" Ryoga asked as she climbed out of the spring. Ranma turned back to Ryoga and smiled.

"I asked the guard why he didn't point out that my age was effected when I too fell into that spring." Ranma stated while pointing a large hole in the ground. Ryoga looked at the hole and noted there was no water.

"What spring, I just see a hole." Both Ranma and the guard looked at uncovered spring. Ranma tilted his head as he noted the none existent presents of water. Ranma walked up the now hole in the ground. _Hummm, it would seem I'll be to only one blessed to be the Sol Guardian. _

"This never happen before in history of Jusenkyo." The guard stated while looking at the hole. Ranma let out a slight chuckle.

"Well there is nothing that can be done now, why don't we change you back." Ranma said turning to Ryoga, who nodded vigorously.

Now sitting by the fire in the hut both Ranma and an equally male Ryoga sat quietly. Ranma held a smile while Ryoga seemed to be pondering something.

"You sure you can do it." Ryoga asked Ranma. Ranma's smile grew as gave him a single nod. Ryoga sighed, but smile as he too gave a nod.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about your curse though." Ryoga let out another sigh, but he had to admit after learning more about the different possibilities of what he could have become, a girl was livable. Ranma placed his right hand on Ryoga's head. He watched as Ranma emitted a soft golden glow for a few seconds. Ranma smiled as he removed his hand and opened his eyes.

"Done." Ranma stated. Ryoga narrowed his eyes slightly upon hearing this.

"That's it?" Ranma let out a smile laugh after seeing and hearing Ryoga's reaction.

"Which way is north?" Ranma asked while looking at Ryoga. Without even thinking Ryoga pointed in a direction, which Ranma nodded his approval. "Okay, now which way is Japan?" Again without thinking he pointed in a direction, again received the same reaction from Ranma. Ryoga jumped to his feet and danced around the hut.

"Humm, why is Sir dancing?" The guard asked Ranma when he saw Ryoga's antics.

"I've help him find his way in a sorts." Ranma said as he walked over to his still unconscious father. He placed a hand on his heart and began to speak in alone dead language. The guard watched in awe as the young man glowed again, and passed from him into his sleeping father.

"There, that should do it." Ranma stated happily.

"What did you do to him?" Ryoga asked. The sight of a glowing Ranma brought his celebration to a halt.

"Oh, nothing too horrible," Ranma couldn't contain the mischievous smile when he turned to Ryoga. "Well not to a normal person that is." The look of confusion on the two others nearly made him laugh.

"You see, the old fool has been living in a fantasy world, so I made it so he must face the true and deal with it or it will bring him great pain." Both to Ryoga and the guard looked to each other. Seeing that nether knew what he meant by that they shrugged their shoulders. Ranma then turn his attention to the guard.

"Sir, is there any information on a possible cure for Jusenkyo curses?" The guard seem to sadden a little.

"I know not Sir, but you could see if Amazons know. They been here long, long time." Ryoga's mood seem to brighten in hopes of a cure. Ranma nodded to the guard.

"Could you please point us in the right direction?" The guard smiled and nodded to him.

"I take you there." Ranma nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clear stone and handed it to man. The guard looked puzzle as he took the stone.

"I'm pay you for a guided tour, I think that should be plenty." Realization soon dawned on the what the guard was holding, a large marble size diamond. He had heard of diamonds this size and there worth, and now he had one. To him this was the third best day of his life.

"We will head out soon as the fool regains consciousness. Oh and could you please provide me with any information on these Amazons, wouldn't want to make a bad impression now would I." The guard nodded and gave Ranma a booked from the shelf. Ranma noticed the age of the text given to him. _Lets see, Chinese Amazon Book of Laws. This sounds interesting._

* * *

Please let me know what you think, and happy readings!


End file.
